


This Is Our District

by Hetalia1912



Series: District 9 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - District 9 (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Developing Relationship, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Multi, Orphans, Protective Changbin, Protective Woojin, Stray kids OT9 - Freeform, Super Soldiers, they're all orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	This Is Our District

**8:45 AM**

"Will all subjects on the second floor please make their way to cafeteria hall?"

He slowly lifted his head from his pillow._Subject._That's all he's been known by his entire life.He's never been treated like a living thing,let alone a person.

Just a 'subject'.

That's all he was.That's all he knew.

That's all any of them knew.


End file.
